Anyone But You
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: Re-Edited.How did she all of sudden found Malfoy good looking? and why, oh why did it have to be him? A moment changed her life, Will Malfoy be the one to change it?. Read and Review. Oneshot. SMUT!


All she saw was red.

The blasted git was mocking her in front of the entire potions class. Normally Malfoy was cold and determined to make Hermione's lifea living hell, but this was taking it to a whole new level. A level she knew existed, but not for her, and not to this extent.

"You okay, Granger? or am I hurting your feelings too much?" The whole Slytherin went into loud fits of laughter. She stood up, the stool she sat on fell over.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" She scowled at him, and he just grinned in return.

"Or what? The mighty dorks behind you will come to your rescue. Please! Don't make me laugh." he drawled, ignored Ron and Harry when they jumped to their feet, wands drawn.

"Please don't! You'll just be sinking to his level." she whispered. Both boys nodded in return.

"Oh, isn't this precious? Mudblood says stop, and they do. Wouldn't that be useful in the bedroom?' he mocked. The Slytherins were red in the face from laughing so hard. Hermione's own face was red too, but from embarrassment.

She had no idea how it had begun; she had walked into class, bent on being as pleasant as she could be to her partner (Malfoy) without having to talk to him or make any contact with him whatsoever. But no, Malfoy had to remark on her silence, and the fact that she would not look at him even when he was making comments about her unruly hair. And then of course Professor Snape had to step out _'for just a moment_.' Evil little snake.

It probably spurred Malfoy on. But then what wouldn't?

"You know, Malfoy, I don't think anything you can say or do would have any affect on me. That's how insignificant you are. That's why when I leave this school I won't be solely independent on my Death- Eater father and trophy wife mother.' she yelled. The whole room turned silent, and she looked at Malfoy for the first time this class period just to see what he thought of her opinion.

It was Malfoy's turn to be red in the face, and he clenched his hand around his wand. He didn't scare her, he was just a pathetic excuse for a Pureblood. He had made life miserable for her, and what had she ever done to him to deserve it? Nothing.

Holding her wand close to her chest, she sat back down, and continued reading from the list of ingredients that she written down earlier, before she was rudely interrupted by the ferret.

Fortunately, before things could get any more out of hand, Professor Snape came back in and saw everyone out of their seat. Scowling in all directions, he reached the front and whirled around.

"20 points from Gryffindor for being out of your seats. Slytherins, sit down now." he drawled out, and smirked at the shocked faces on the left side of the room.

Malfoy slowly made his way to his seat, and sat down, but not before whispering in Hermione's ear, 'believe me when I say I'll affect you.'

She quickly looked up and noted the evil smirk on his face. Bloody Hell, she was going to pay for this in the future. Noticing Harry making eye contact at her, with an expression as if to ask 'what's wrong?' she just shook her head and waved him off to do his potion.

When class ended a long while later, she reluctantly got up and caught up with Harry and Ron at the door.

"I'm fine. There is no point wasting time on Malfoy." she mumbled, and started for Defense against the Dark Arts. Another class with the sly Slytherin. How great the day was going to be.

~~~~DM~~~~

Finally!

Finishing all her classes for the day, she trudged her way back up to the Gryffindor common room, needing to take a little nap before dinner. She was exhausted from all the drama today, and luckily for her Malfoy didn't say anything to her during DADA, but unluckily for her Ron tried to put a move on her as well.

Not that she didn't like him; she did. Just not in that boyfriend-y kind of way. She had back in 4th year, but now it was 6th year. Two years later and not one sign that he reciprocated her feelings. So, she moved on, and realized that it was better this way.

And after an awkward explanation and the look of hurt on his face when she told him, she felt more horrible than she did at most times. He had walked away after she explained, and she wanted to go after him to tell him...she didn't know what to tell him.

As soon as she made it to the girls' dormitory, she fell flat-faced on her bed and was sound asleep moments later.

The sound of Lavender humming woke her up. Groaning, she got up, feeling stiff and unrested, even though she just had a nap. She made her way to dinner, after saying hello and good-bye to one cheerful Lavender.

Maybe she got some, her mind thought up. 'Ugh, she didn't need to think about that, especially about her, or anyone for that matter.'

Sighing, she sat down and began munching on toast. Hermione sat across from Ginny, who was ignoring her, she asked, albeit, a little annoyingly "are you mad at me too?"

"Why?" Ginny replied.

She closed her eyes, and relished the time when she would leave this blasted school and live all alone, without Malfoy or Ron. Just her and Crookshanks. "I don't feel the same way I did. A long time ago I did, but he didn't do anything. And I was so shy back then. I wasn't going to wait forever, Ginny. Believe me, if I felt anything towards him except brotherly love then I would have said yes. I guess we both ruined the chance to tell our feelings."

Ginny nodded, accepting her apology and murmured that it would have been great if they did get together.

Hermione almost burst into tears; she had never meant to hurt Ron. She loved him, but she only wished that she could've felt more, an inkling or two, but she didn't. And she couldn't seem to understand why. Why? Why didn't she feel anything for Ron anymore? Was their friendship just that? Meant to be a friendship.

Getting up, she told Ginny that she was going to try and find Ron and apologize or at least talk about it.

She straightened out her uniform, slung her bag over her shoulder and headed up the stairs. She wouldn't make it that far.

"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood" Malfoy sneered, stepping out from behind a statue of armor.

"Malfoy, can I help you with something?" she asked as he moved closer. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Out of excitement or fear, she could not tell.

"I'm the one who should be helping you, don't you think? Because I recall earlier this morning you thought a certain someone didn't affect you, is that true?" he said, moving closer. She could smell his cologne, it was faint but spicy and it made her head spin.

"It's true! Don't you worry about it" she said, moving away and up another flight of stairs, having just reached the 4th staircase. She cursed the Gryffindor common room. They just had to be on the 7th floor, didn't they?

"Not so fast," a voice murmured from below.

The next moment she was pushed through another portrait hole, and up against a wall. The person in front of her was still Malfoy, but he looked more sinister.

"You have no idea, do you?" he whispered, pulling away, and settling on the couch across the way.

"Idea about what? What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he looked down, then sighed.

"What am I doing here, Malfoy?" she asked, annoyed with his evasive answers. Couldn't he just answer a simple question with an equally simple answer? Merlin, Slytherins were stubborn and annoying.

"You can leave, if you can find the door," he offered, with a smirk on his pale face.

Hermione gazed around, and noted a single window in the corner that just barely illuminated the room. The room itself had a couch on which Malfoy was sitting, a table in-front of it, and a bed in the corner.

Turning around, Hermione saw that there was no outline of a door, and that seem to unnerve her even more. Scowling in Malfoy's direction, she started pounding on the wall (assuming it was the door) and yelled for someone to get her out.

Apparently using her wand had never entered her mind, well it did, but it was in her bag, which she had dropped before Malfoy pushed her into this Merlin forsaken place. She remembered reading about the room in Hogwarts: A History, but couldn't recall how exactly to get out of it. Was there a lever? Or a buttom? Or a spell?

"This is entirely your fault! You know where the door is, but you won't tell me! Just let me out, I don't want to be stuck here, especially with you!" she yelled, turning red in the face.

Malfoy took out his wand, and held it up in front of him, as he slowly walked forward. Having Granger move back only made his smile widen. He towered over her and silently unlocked the door behind her, wherever it was. Even if he didn't affect her this time, there will always be another encounter.

"Are you sure you want to go, Hermione?" he murmured into her ear from a distances away. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine or the very audible moan that erupted afterwards. Malfoy was just so effortlessly sexy with his hair falling in-front-of his face, his broad shoulders developed from Qudditch and his stormy grey eyes.

He put the wand back in his robes and glided up to her until her soft chest was pressed against his, thinking this had to be the most exotic thing she had ever felt.

"Please, Malfoy. Stop!" she panted slightly, definitely not denying the bulge she felt against her thigh.

"Why? I thought I didn't affect you," he whispered into her ear. She hated herself very much in the moment, Malfoy was getting a rise out of her, and not in a good way. He was making her feel things, warm tingling things. Undescrible, she thought.

He pushed her further into the wall until Hermione herself fell through it. She landed on her butt and scowled up at Malfoy, who was with all his might trying to keep the ridiculous grin from his face.

"Bye, Granger," he said, before closing the door behind him again. She relucantly got up, and cursed about what a conniving little ferret he was. She bet he could hear her, and it made her all the more annoyed.

She decided to head to the library and hole herself in a corner and forget everything that happened. Merlin, it has been confusing. First Ron, then Malfoy. All of sudden she was attracting guys that she didn't even like, let alone tolerate. Opening up her bag, she collected all of her necessary documents and spread them around, then collected the books that would help in her research.

When did he start getting good looking, or civil for that matter? What in the world was happening?

She banged her head on the desk and a throat cleared from somewhere behind her. Looking up, she saw Ron and couldn't help gasping. Moving away from the amounts of books and parchment she collected. She pulled the chair beside her away, gesturing for him to sit.

"Hi," Hermione whispered, and starting stacking her books.

"Hey," he said, moving closer.

"I'm so sorry, for hurting you. I never wanted...to hurt you… or not like you," she groaned and bumped her head on the table.

"It's okay, 'Mione. I understand, you wanted to like me, and you did, but I waited too long. That was my fault, I just wish I wasn't so slow," he said, chuckling a little.

Merlin, it felt so good to hear him laugh again. She thought after what had happened that she would never get that pleasure again.

"It's not just your fault. It was mine too. It's not like I said anything either, right?" the grin on his face didn't disappear.

Hermione threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She was so happy that she hadn't lost Ron as a friend. It would have been Hell, for she couldn't imagine her life without him.

Suddenly a voice interrupted them, "Awww... Isn't this sweet? The mudblood and the blood traitor touching. Can't you do this somewhere else, when no one, and I mean, me, isn't looking, or alive?' Malfoy snapped. He quickly sat back in his place on the opposite side and tried concentrating on his book.

Flustered, Ron smiled and pulled Hermione to him, "I love you, Hermione, and I hope you know that even though I was stupid, I would probably wait forever for you."

Unshed tears came into her eyes, hearing Ron's declaration and not responding the way she so desperately wanted was killing her inside. But looking at Malfoy, she knew it would all be one big lie. For Malfoy had awoken something deep inside her, something not even Ron could fulfill.

"Ron, I can't… I have to go," grabbing her bag, and leaving all else behind. She fled the library, looking for another sanctuary. Never noticing a pair of grey eyes watched her go_._

She felt so guilty. Why couldn't she be with Ron? It's not like Malfoy liked her or even respected her. He still called her a Mudblood, what did that tell her? That he hasn't changed. That he would never change.

She did though. Thinking of Ron, all she saw was sweet smiles and friendly hugs. When she would think of Malfoy, she thought of passionate embraces and deep moans.

Hermione ran down the many flights of stairs, til she found herself outside in the freezing cold. She scolded herself for not getting a jacket, but made her way down the path anyway. Glaring at the Whomping Willow, she settled under a tree near the icy lake. How did life become so complicated? A couple of weeks ago she sensed something different about Malfoy, but just brushed it aside as another odd thing that was just Malfoy. Did it mean something?

"Why so alone?" she whirled around and saw Malfoy leaning behind the tree.

"Go away," she spat out. Ignore him, she thought

"So, are you and the Weasel fighting, already?" he sneered out. Oh, look, the old Malfoy, rearing his ugly head.

She stood up and told him to sod off. Walking away, she made it past the Great Hall before she was shoved into a wall again_._ Malfoy had some seriously weird fetishes with walls.

"Answer me," he demanded menacingly. She wasn't scared, because something inside of her knew that Malfoy wouldn't physically hurt her. She decided to look bored instead of frightened.

"What was your question again?" she asked, playing ignorant.

"Are you and Weasel fighting?" he asked, with less patience this time.

_"_That's none of your business." she pushed away, but he managed to take a hold of her arm and dragged her up several flight of stairs.

"Would you let me go? Malfoy! Let me go!" she yelled out. And yet no one could hear her. Why couldn't anyone hear her? Where in the bloody Hell was everyone?

Malfoy tossed her into the room. She landed on her arse again and glared at Malfoy but that didn't seem to accomplish anything. Looking around, she saw that she was in the same room before. It looked even more desolate with the window covered, and a single candle lit on the table.

"Will you stop pushing me into rooms? I want to go to my common room," she snapped, ready to bolt.

"Are you with him?" he whispered, his large frame blocking the door. He was turned away from her, watching outside of the room for intruders.

What should she tell him? That she wasn't and see his response, or lie and tell him yes and hope he wouldn't ever bother her again. She frowned and looked at him, his face was still turned away from her but she could see something. Something she couldn't define.

"No, I'm not," she whispered in return. He whirled around and took her by surprise, yelping she fell back down. Sticking out his hand, she pulled herself up and stood a tad too close to him.

"Why?"

She knew he meant why wasn't she with Ron. What could she say? That she liked him as a friend but desired another. Especially if she said Malfoy was the one she desired. Her face heated at the thought.

Why did it have to be him? Anyone but him!

"Because, I don't like him that way," she said, then added, "I like someone else."

Malfoy growled, actually growled and pushed her on the couch and got on top of her. She would have pushed him away but she quite liked their new position.

"Who do you like? Tell me now!" he yelled. Grabbing her shoulders, he forced her to look at him. She saw that his gorgeous eyes swirled with anger and desperation to know her answer. An answer that she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him about.

"Malfoy…," she said when he interrupted, 'My name is Draco,' he mumbled, and pulled her tighter against him.

"Draco, it doesn't matter… he doesn't like me anyway. I am so stupid to think that he would like me," she said, and continued to see the reaction on his face. His face was drawn back, his teeth were barred and his shoulders were pushed foward. He was straining himself, but against what?

"Tell me who it is," he repeated. The suddenly she was annoyed. Why should she tell him anything? He didn't deserve to know anything about her or her so-called love life.

"Why do you even care? Malfoy, get off me! I wouldn't want to ruin your precious robes," she tried to pull herself up but he held her down and touched her skin, right on her neck. Just a light caress, but that was all it took.

In that moment, she forgot about Ron and just focused on the boy on top.

"Draco," she said his name in wonderment, "Why did it have to be you? Anyone but you."

Draco's eyes widened and then he swooped down and stole her mouth. He kissed her like his life depended on it.

He all but ripped off her robe causing her to gasp in surprise but to surrender to her ultimate demise_._ She tried to pull away, to talk about it, to understand what was going on. But suddenly he was taking her shirt and skirt off, and she wasn't objecting. Couldn't object. It felt right, she knew it did.

Blushing and shying away from his heated gaze, he nipped at her collarbone, sucking gently, adding little pressure to make a love bite. It was if he wanted to mark her as his. The thought sent her mind into turmoil. She wanted to be his, and she loved that Malfoy- Draco wanted it just as much as she did.

He moved down, leaving light caresses on her slightly bronzed skin, she couldn't deny the passion in his eyes. She moaned when he sucked gently at her bra-clad nipple. His hands moved further down until he reached her knickers, tugging them aside, and stuck a finger inside.

"Draco, please," she said while tugging off his robes. He readily obliged. She immediately took off her shoes and socks.

Draco picked her up and carried her to the bed that was in the corner. The covers cooled her skin when he placed her upon them, but she immediately heated up again when he quickly discarded her bra and his shirt _._Their only remaining peice of clothing was their Gryffindor and Slytherin ties_. _The sight of the neatly pressed green and silver tie against his tanned chest only spurred her on. She pulled at his tie and kissed him, sweeping her tongue inside, feeling for everything she could. He moaned and she was delighted.

She shimmied her knickers off and he pulled his pants down. Hermione started kissing a path down his chest, the pale on his chest and the chiseled muscles.

"Hermione, please," he groaned and she swore that almost spilled his seed when he saw where she was headed. She pushed him on his back, and continued to move lower and lower till she all but hovered over his well-endowed cock.

"Patience is a virtue," she whispered, and took the time to scrap her fingers lightly against a pulsing vein on the side of his penis. Eyes rolled into the back of his head, she hadn't even sucked him and he looked as if he was about to burst.

Finally, of what felt like an eternity she took the head into her mouth, sucking gently and applying pressure on the base. Never in her life had she given someone head, and she hoped against hope that he wouldn't be severely disappointed.

Slurping and moaning could be heard throughout the room and when he was about to come, he flipped her over and slid his body between her legs. She moaned at the contact and pressed her pelvic area onto his throbbing cock.

"Draco, you make me go crazy, just go on, please," she whispered achingly.

"I thought you said patience was a virtue." He teased and began to move his face down her body, never favoring a certain spot, just teasing nips here and there till he reached her pussy. Her clit was pulsing, and her pussy kept leaking out juices.

He couldn't wait any longer, burying his face in between her gorgeous legs, he sucked and licked until she was shaking from an orgasm. And he still he continued.

Draco bite her clit and she cried out. He looked up and saw her staring at him, he said, "You are mine, you know that right? I won't let you go after you have given yourself to me. Screw my parents, screw your friends, if they don't like it then they should sod off."

Oh, Merlin. She couldn't believe he was saying that. That's what she wanted to hear. Everything he just said settled in her heart, and she knew she made the right decision. Draco was her decision.

"Yes, Malfoy," she agreed and squeezed her legs around his head. The sight of his white-blond hair right there was the most erotic sight she had ever seen.

He smiled when she obeyed and crawled back up her body. His tie slowly tickling her stomach along the way. Cradling her head in his hand, he all but slammed inside her, making her gasp at the sudden pain. Tears were shedding from her tightly closed eyes.

"I'm sorry," he began to remove himself when her legs came around him in a vice- like grip. He moaned when her legs started rubbing at his arse.

The fullness and the heat and his body, and smell. It all came together, enveloping her, making her lose herself around his body.

Thrusting in and out, the faint moaning of his name being called was heard in the distance. He rubbed his thumb over her clit once, twice. Her pussy tightened but she didn't come. She kept holding it back, wanting desperately to come with him.

"Draco, come with me," she moaned.

Screaming her name at the top of his lungs (luckily he had silenced the room earlier), he came deep inside her body, and when she tightened around him and orgasmed did he minimized his thrusts to slow movements.

Staying completely still, he withdrew from her body and fell beside her. Never in her life had she experienced anything euphoric. She felt like she was floating on the clouds. Merlin, she was content.

Hermione felt the tears come, but it wasn't out of sadness, it was out of insane happiness that led her to this moment. Draco looked at her and immediately became concerned, "What's wrong, Hermione? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Good God, no. That felt sooooo good," she drawled out. She sighed, and moved closer to him.

Draco smiled and her heart accelerated. Was it always going to be like this?

Not realizing she asked the question out loud, Draco whispered "Yes," before catching her mouth in a slow- languid kiss.

**A/N: I re-edited the story. With the help of my Beta _thekeeperoftime. _I greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think of the new version.  
**


End file.
